


Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, I've never been able to find a good het fic, Role Reversal, and a dog, proposal, scydia - Freeform, so I went and did the thing, this is seriously just a jar of marshmallow fluff, very predictable but still cute don't @ me, where the girl proposes to the guy, with an engagement ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: Usually, it's the man who proposes to the woman. But when have Scott and Lydia ever cared about how things usually go?-(100% Scydia fluff.)





	Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I've been aching to read a good fic where the woman proposes to the man, and I couldn't find any, so I went and did it myself. Be the change you want to see in the world and all that jazz.

Lydia knows it’s unconventional. And, yes, there’s a part of her that has always thought about being proposed to, acting surprised even though she’s known the plan all along, the guy on one knee slipping the ring onto her finger with a bright smile on his face. Would it be fun? Yes. Would it be _more_ fun to take matters into her own hands and surprise Scott with a proposal? Also yes.

Of course, she would argue that by this point, neither one of them would be very surprised. Lately, there’s been a lot of talk about the future, even more so since they went to Malia and Kira’s wedding and Allison announced her pregnancy a week later. The whole pack is growing up. Everyone is either getting an exciting new job or a baby or an engagement, and while they’re happy for their friends, it’s also made them think about whether they, too, are ready for the next step. It’s a conversation that comes up now and then, when they’re cuddled up in front of the TV or doing dishes after dinner, and they’ve come to the conclusion that since they’ve been living together for almost a year, nothing would really change. It feels like it would, though. Being married makes it sound more serious, more official. She likes that. Not to mention how amazing it would feel to stand in front of their family and friends, holding hands with Scott, and to declare their love for everyone else to see.

At work, sometimes, when she’s having a boring phone call or waiting for something to load, she picks up her Montblanc pen and doodles some possibilities on her notepad.

_Lydia Renée McCall._ It sounds good, but she doesn’t want to give up her last name altogether.

_Lydia Renée Martin._ It’s the one she already has. She doubts Scott would have much of an issue with her not taking his last name, but she wants to. It feels important.

_Lydia Renée Martin-Delgado._ Scott’s full name is Scott Julio McCall Delgado, so she can pick either one; she knows he likes Delgado a lot more than McCall, but it doesn’t flow as smoothly with Martin.

_Lydia Renée Martin-McCall._ Yes. The alliteration just rolls off the tongue. She decides that’s the one she’s going with, after they’re married.

Married.

Her heart does a little backflip just thinking about it.

She starts looking up cool proposals on YouTube, which brings a lot of ideas for what _not_ to do, but very few actually good ones. She doesn’t want it to be public. It doesn’t have to be at home, but it’ll be just between the two of them, nothing that’ll end up embarrassing Scott instead of bringing out that gorgeous smile of his. Ideas are brainstormed between her and Allison, who is almost more excited about it than Lydia is, and together they come up with a plan that feels _perfect_ and a beautiful ring – a plain, unassuming silver band with custom engraving on the inside.

Now all she needs is the right time to put the plan in action, which ends up being a lot harder than she’d anticipated.

The ring is supposed to be delivered on Monday, but doesn’t actually get to their doorstep until the _next_ Tuesday, after eight days of Lydia relentlessly calling and writing to the utterly unhelpful people she’s already paid good money to. Finally, it gets there, and she opens the discreet little cardboard box to find a smaller, velvet-lined one with the ring inside. She ends up going back online and getting a thin silver chain too, because Scott wears surgical gloves a lot and wearing a ring under those could be uncomfortable.

For the next three days, when she’s home alone, Lydia rehearses getting on one knee in front of the mirror and opening the box, asking Scott to marry her. She fine-tunes the words, overthinks the hell out of her outfit, spends a little time snuggling with Prada and telling her all about it. Her mommy and daddy are getting engaged, after all. It’s a big deal.

On Monday, Scott gets caught up at work with a dog’s emergency c-section that generates two stillborn puppies, and the sad look on his face when he gets home is enough to tell her this isn’t the right time. Instead, she cooks them something quick and easy while he showers, and after dinner he lies on the couch with his head on her lap, her fingers running through his hair in a soothing motion until he falls asleep.

On Tuesday, it’s Lydia who has a meeting at the end of the day that ends up lasting for hours. She’s too exhausted to put the right amount of energy into something as special as a proposal, so she enjoys a quiet evening with her equally tired boyfriend instead.

She decides that Wednesday is the day.

-

It’s been a relatively calm day at the clinic, meaning Scott was able to do crazy things like have lunch and sit down every now and then; he’s even going home on time. On time! Crazy. He’s been exchanging texts with Lydia most of the day, the last of which was about an hour ago when she complained about the traffic on her way home from the office; he’s about to start typing that he’ll be home soon when the phone starts ringing in his hand.

“Lyds, hey. Everything okay?” He asks, because they both share a deep dislike for phone calls; if she calls instead of texting, it’s usually something they need to talk about right away. Of course, nine times out of ten it’s a mundane matter like what they’re having for dinner or whether he needs anything from the mall, but he still worries a little.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I just was scratching Prada and she has a weird thing on her neck. Tried to bite me when I touched it.”

“Is it like a rash?”

“Looks like it, yeah. Can I bring her over? I’d wait until you got home, but you already have all the stuff there.”

He sighs. So much for leaving at the right time today. Then again, he promised Prada that home was a vet-free zone; if he needs to do any kind of scraping or otherwise unpleasant poking, it should probably be at the clinic. Not to mention it’s raining and he’d much rather go home with Lydia in her car and just leave his bike at the clinic for the night. He’ll take an Uber tomorrow.

“Tell her she’ll get poked, but it’s for her own good, so she can’t get mad at me.”

Lydia chuckles on the other end and tells him she’ll be right over, so he just sits by the exam table and waits. Hopefully whatever sprouted on Prada’s neck is just a rash and all he’ll have to do is take off her collar and slap some ointment on it, no more.

Scott can’t help but smile when the two of them walk into the clinic. Lydia with curled hair and a checkered skirt, gorgeous as always; Prada looking comically worried because she’s at the vet clinic. He greets Lydia with a quick kiss and takes the dog off of her arms, pets the soft fur on her back to calm her down as he walks to the exam table, and only then does he notice how uncharacteristically silent his girlfriend is.

“You’re quiet.” He comments. “Long day?”

“Neverending.”

“I feel you.” He sets Prada down on the exam table and goes to put on his gloves.

“I also have something to ask you. Kind of important. But let’s look at Prada first.”

“What is it?”

“Shush. Dog first.”

Cryptic. But he goes with it, curiosity growing in his mind as he absentmindedly removes the collar from around the fuzzy neck and sets it down on the table before separating sections of thick fur to look for the rash underneath.

He finds nothing. The skin under the fur is completely healthy all around the dog’s neck; she also doesn’t have any kind of negative reaction while he touches it, so he looks up at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. To his surprise, his girlfriend is watching the scene with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

“What? Her neck looks fine.”

“Maybe you should put her collar back on, then.”

Weird. Why did she bring the dog here in the first place? Lydia is the smartest person he knows, and there’s literally nothing wrong with Prada. She doesn’t even seem surprised by it, either.

Is this some kind of game? It feels like a game. A weird, weird game. She’s definitely up to something. Maybe she’s gone crazy and decided to make good on the fantasy they share when they’re both completely exhausted; they’ve talked several times about getting in the car and just leaving town for a whole week without any plans. Who knows, maybe there are bags in the trunk of her car and the three of them are going away. Probably not, though. And what would Prada have to do with it?

Scott plays along and puts the collar back on the dog, then takes off his gloves and looks back up at his increasingly exasperated girlfriend.

“What’s going on, Lyds?”

“Scott. Sweetheart. Look at her collar.”

He does. And the dangly tag doesn’t look right, so he looks closer and his heart stops.

It’s a ring.

There’s a beautiful silver ring dangling from Prada’s collar. Next thing he knows, Lydia is now down on one knee in front of him, smiling her dazzling smile as they lock eyes.

“The question – “

“Scott Julio McCall Delgado, will you marry me?”

“Holy shit, yes.” He breathes out. In a second Lydia is springing to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck, and he hugs back, tightly, lifts her off the floor a few inches to hear her laugh. His head still can’t quite wrap around it, heart so full it could burst.

They’re getting married. Lydia loves him enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him, and if that’s not a baffling thought, he doesn’t know what is. They’re going to be _officially_ a family – Scott, Lydia, Prada, and maybe children, someday.

He doesn’t realize his eyes are wet until Lydia pulls away slightly and wipes at his cheeks with her thumbs, her own eyes brimming with happy tears.

“You’re amazing.” He grins, keeping her body close. “You’re amazing and I love you and now I get to stand in front of the people we love and tell you that. And sign a paper that says it.”

“You’re gonna sign a paper that says I’m amazing?”

“I meant signing a paper that says I love you, but, sure, I can 100% confirm you’re amazing. I’d sign that too.”

They laugh together; he takes advantage of the closeness to lean in and kiss her with enthusiasm. Only when Prada complains about it by nudging his arm with her cold little nose does he remember that there’s a ring to be put on.

“Read it.” Lydia instructs. “I had it engraved.”

He carefully unhooks the ring from the collar and brings it closer to his face. In thin, delicate calligraphy inside the silver band, it simply says _winner_ , and the reference to their high school days sends him into a fit of laughter.

“You like it?”

“I love it. Put it on me.”

Scott usually isn’t a fan of rings, or jewelry in general, save from the crucifix that sometimes hangs from his neck. This looks beautiful, though, more for its meaning than for the shiny silver – although that’s pretty nice, too. Even nicer when Lydia mentions she also bought a chain for him to wear it around his neck if it’s uncomfortable to wear with gloves. She’s so _thoughtful_ , he could cry.

As they close up the clinic and get in the car, newly engaged, with their hands linked and their fuzzy daughter making little happy noises in the backseat, he definitely feels like a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! It means the world to me. :)


End file.
